Are you Awake?
by Rocker-Scene
Summary: He wonders if Makoto knew that all the years that they have been together, that he was always a light sleeper. Every little noise would always wake him up.
1. Are you awake?

Haruka was laying down in his bed, eyes closed as he pretend to sleep. In that same room he heard someone moving around as quietly as possible. He already knew that it was not a bugler sneaking inside the room; it was Makoto who was moving around.

He really wanted to see what was happening, why Makoto was moving around so slowly. Why didn't wanted him to wake up? Though it was stupid for him to wonder why, since in the back of his mind he knew why Makoto was being silent.

A few minutes have passed, Haru didn't know how much. It could have been minutes, or even hours but he didn't open his eyes to check the time. Since Makoto was still in the room, and he didn't want him to know that he was awake.

That's when he felt someone sitting next to him, he stay still hoping that Makoto didn't saw that he was awake. There were many things going through his mind, but one of them was what is Makoto going to do next.

But maybe what Makoto is going to do next will help him get his answer.

"_It has been a long time since I saw you like this. Usually both us rarely spend time together. But both of us know why."_ Makoto whisper softly as he touched Haru's hair softly. Something he hasn't done in a long time. Which sadly, Haru just realized it right now.

"_There are many things I want to say to you right now. I know I should tell you these when you're awake, but deep inside I know I wouldn't be able to say it. I would just say that it doesn't matter and leave it for another day."_

As Makoto said that, he gently traced his hands on Haru's cheek. It felt so intimate, but Haruka knew it was far from that.

"_I should probably get over this, I don't want to spend more time here than necessary. It feels strange saying this, since this place was where I spend most of the time with you."_ As he said that, Makoto put his hand down and let out a long sigh.

"_What I'm trying to say is that I'm leaving this place, to never come back. I really can't spend more time here with you. This place used to be something special, but now I feel like I might go crazy if I spend more time here."_

When Haru heard that, he felt like his heart was slowly breaking by each word Makoto was saying to him. Right now he wished he was actually sleeping, so he would not hear those cruel words Makoto was telling him.

"_It's strange you_ _know, there were times I tried so hard to endure it but in the end I couldn't do it. The pain was too much and if I stayed a little longer, I might have gone crazy. But maybe I would have accepted it; maybe it would've helped forget the pain."_

As Makoto utter those words, Haru's heart clench tightly, knowing the reason behind Makoto's pain.

"_But now that doesn't matter anymore, cause now the pain is all gone. It doesn't hurt anymore, instead I feel something else. Something more soothing, warmer, and lovelier. "_

What Makoto said next made Haru heart break into a million pieces. His earlier suspicion did become true.

"_What I'm trying to say, is that I found someone else. Someone that came to love me the same way I love them. At first I was scared, I pushed him away. Afraid that he would bring me more pain in my life, but instead he gave me more love._"

Right now Haruka was glad that his hands were under the covers. That way Makoto wouldn't see how hard his fists were clenching and shaking as Makoto continues to speak.

"_Actually right now he is coming his way to pick me up. Both of us finally leaving that horrible place we used to call home. But that doesn't matter anymore, since now both of us can finally make a new start. And forget the pain we suffered while we were together._"

Makoto stayed silent, not saying anything for a few seconds or longer. But time didn't matter right now to Haruka, what matter was that Makoto was leaving him, and leaving him for good.

"_Everything is packed up, actually I been packing my stuff for about a few weeks now. I was hoping that you didn't notice, and I guess you didn't. This is something normal for you to do, and something I used to hate._"

"_The only things I left behind were stuff you gave me. If you ever wonder why I did that, it's not because I don't want to remember you anymore. It's because those stuff doesn't hold any significance to me anymore. I could have thrown them away, but it's better for you to keep them. After all you gave those things to me; you can choose what you want to do with them._"

Now all what Haru was feeling is pain, he never thought that Makoto was able to say those things to him. But he knew that Makoto wouldn't be able to say this in person. After all he thought that he was sleeping.

"_I'm sorry for everything Haruka. No one deserves this, but I don't regret doing it. Now I'm happy with someone that I can actually love, and I know that loves me back. I know that you also love me, but I don't care about that love anymore._"

Makoto was going to say something else, but he could hear his phone vibrating in his pocket. He didn't have to guess who was calling him at this hour.

"_It's him; he is waiting for me outside. I guess it's time for me to go now."_

As he said that, he felt Makoto getting off the bed. He didn't hear any footsteps, so that means that he was still standing close to the bed, and to him.

But what happen next was so unexpected, that he was glad that he didn't flinch or gasp.

What Makoto did was that he kissed the top of his head. A habit Makoto used to do to him and his siblings when they were much younger. Which it was something he hasn't done in a long time, and sadly he was doing it right at this moment.

"_Thank you for everything Haru-chan. The time I spent with you is irreplaceable, but now it's time for me to move on. So goodbye Haruka. _"

As he said that, he kissed his forehead once again and then moves away. This time he heard his footsteps leaving the room, followed by the wheels of his suitcases.

Haruka wonder how many suitcases he was carrying with him. From what he heard, it was not too many. Maybe he was moving his stuff little by little, and now it was Makoto himself the last thing that needed to leave this place.

He stayed in his bed a little longer, now with his eyes open as he check the time. He could still hear noise downstairs, meaning that Makoto had not left yet. Probably still putting his stuff away or grabbing something else.

Once he heard no noise, and was sure that Makoto finally got out of the house. He slowly walked downstairs, making sure he didn't make any noise incase Makoto was still in there. But as he got there, he was only greeted with silence and darkness.

He slowly walked to the front door. The light of the front porch was on, so he could clearly see two figures in the distance. He didn't have to guess who they were, since he could see their face, and hear what they were saying.

"_So did you have everything? You're not forgetting something, cause I'm not coming back to pick it up._"

"_How many times have I told you that I have everything?"_ Makoto sighed as he looks at the other figure.

"_That's what you always say, and once we are in the road you remember. So I have to make sure."_

"_Oh shut up Sousuke."_

The way that Makoto say it sounded so sweet and loving, that made Haruka's heart break some more. Hearing that tone of voice that Makoto used to use on him, was now being use on someone else.

"_Well we should leave now, it's getting late._" Sousuke said after a few seconds.

"_Yeah, I don't want Haru to wake up while we are leaving._" Makoto sighed as both of them started walking towards the car.

"_Wait, you didn't tell him face to face?"_

"_Of course not, it would have been harder for me to leave."_

"_That means you told him everything while he was sleeping." By the tone of Sousuke's voice, he could notice that he was teasing Makoto._

"_You know how hard it's for me to confront someone, especially Haru."_

"_Hey, hey, it's alright. I'm not blaming you. After all I did the same thing with Rin."_

"_Really? I thought that you might be able to confront him."_

There was silence for a few seconds, and then a sigh was heard. A few seconds later Sousuke's voice reach Haru's ears once again.

"_Yeah, but knowing Rin, he might want to stop me. And that is something I don't want to go through."_

"_Why? You think he was to stop you?"_

"_Tch, as if."_ Sousuke scoffed at the mere thought of Rin being able to stop him from coming.

"_Then why?"_ Makoto asked him again.

"_I don't want him to follow me and know that I'm running away with you. Because I know he might want to hurt you, and if he ever tries to lay a finger on you, he is going to regret it."_

Haruka could hear the anger on Sousuke's voice, though he could also hear the kiss Makoto and Sousuke shared after what he said to Makoto.

"_You don't have to do that Sousuke; it's not like I don't know how to defend myself._"

"_Yeah, I know. But knowing that someone might try to hit you makes my blood boil."_

"_Well that doesn't matter anymore. What both Rin and Haru think right now is all in the past. What matters now are us, nothing else."_

Another kiss was heard, but this time it was more intense than the other one. He could hear Makoto groaning at what Sousuke was doing with him.

A few seconds passed, and he heard Makoto's voice this time.

"_We should leave now. Haru might wake up at any moment, and that's the last thing I want."_

"_Yes, yes. We don't want to wake up sleeping beauty."_

"_Oh shut up."_

"_Well with all the noise that you were making, it means that Nanas is a heavy sleeper?"_

"_Not really, actually I don't remember."_

"_You don't remember? How is that possible?" Sousuke gave Makoto a confused expression_

"_I don't know! Well guess he is a heavy sleeper, I mean he didn't wake up while I was putting my stuff away."_

"_Mm, that is true. Imagine if he was awake right now?"_

"_Don't even joke about that!" Makoto said as he punches his shoulder softly._

"_Haha! I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Sousuke said with a laugh as both of them got inside the car. "Well I guess it's a good thing that Nanase is a heavy sleeper."_

That was the last thing Haruka was able to hear as the doors were closed. Then he heard the engine running and the last thing he heard was the sound of the car driving off to the distance.

Then Haruka slowly got on his knees, clenching the fabric of his shirt tightly. Oh how he wished he was sleeping right now, that way he didn't had to witness that scene. His heart was breaking into million of pieces, everything hurt.

He wonders if Makoto knew that all the years that they have been together, that he was always a light sleeper. Every little noise would always wake him up.

Maybe Makoto did it on purpose, to show him that now he was with someone else. Someone more precious to him, much more important than him.

But that was not possible. Even though he betrayed him, Makoto would never be that vicious with someone. Not even to someone that he hates.

Since his love towards Sousuke is much bigger and greater than the one he used to have with him. All the things that Makoto used to notice about him soon left his mind. And new ones started invading his mind, and those involve Sousuke instead of him.

That hurt much more than anything else. Because he was the cause that made his precious person leave him to be with someone else.

He never thought that Makoto would ever leave him, that he would always wait for him. But now he was alone with a broken heart and a dark and lonely house.

**Note:**

**Hello everyone! It has been a while since I made a fanfic. I'm sorry for all the mistakes, I did check for errors. I don't have a beta, so I apologize once again.**

**Also if you don't understand the ending, it means that because of Haru being a national swimmer, he started neglecting Makoto. Same with Rin and Sousuke's relationship. Since both of them were always being left behind, Makoto and Sousuke started hanging out with each other. But as time passed both of them fell in love. **

**I might make a second part but with Rin's POV or I should just leave it like this. But if I ever make a 2****nd**** part, I will do a heads up:**

**I would not turn this fic into a RinHaru. So I'm sorry if some of you are disappointed, but when I made this fic I already knew I was not going to do that. So I'm really sorry.**

**Anyway I hope you enjoy this fic, and please leave a comment.**


	2. Please wake me up

It has been almost two months since that incident, and since then his mind and feelings have been a mess. Not even swimming takes his mind off what Sousuke did to him.

It was hard not to forget the feeling when he woke up and notice how silent and lonely the house felt. Usually when he wakes up Sousuke is nearby doing something until Rin wakes up.

Usually there is music going off around the house. [Songs that he never likes, but Sousuke loves it so he doesn't tell him anything] Also the television is on in whatever channel Sousuke decided to hear.

But now, the house was deadly silent. Nothing could be heard or even seen, making Rin worried that maybe something happen while he was sleeping. Though he quickly dismiss that thought since he was fine and everything look perfectly fine.

Still, he knew that something was wrong. Walking around the house, he looks through every room making sure no one came and took his medals or anything else with value.

An hour passed, and nothing looked out of the ordinary at first. When he took a second look around the house, he started noticing a few things were missing. But it wasn't his stuff that was missing, it was Sousuke's.

Scared that something happen to Sousuke, he look around the house once again in case he missed something. As he did that, he notices that many of his belonging was missing. Nothing was left behind, he even look at his closet and notice that all his clothes were gone.

With a shaky breath, he stops in front of his closet not knowing what to do. Why were his clothes missing? Why was his stuff not in their house anymore?

Walking out of the room in small steps, many thoughts were running through his head. Each one worse than the other one.

He decided to go to the kitchen area to get something to drink and that's when he notice two mugs of coffee were put on the table. One was his and the other one was Sousuke's mug. Both mugs were empty, but inside Sousuke's mug there was a note.

With shaky hands, he grabbed the note to see what was written in it. As he read each word, he felt his heart breaking. Tears started falling as the note slipped off his hands and into the table. While Rin lean his head against the table as he continue sobbing.

_Rin,_

_I'm sorry for doing this, but once you find this note I'm already far away from here, from you. I know that I shouldn't have done this without giving you a proper explanation, but it was the only way that I could do it._

_I can't do this without hurting you, but what I'm saying is that I found someone else. I been with him for almost a year now and finally we decided that we can't be without each other._

_So both of us decided to run away and start a new life together. And it's one of the greatest decisions we ever made. Even though we had to hurt two people that we still care about, and that is you and Haru._

_I found a new love in Makoto, and him with me. Even though both of us still care about both of you so much. After all our friendship turn into love, but that love slowly started fading until I didn't felt it anymore, instead I started feeling it with Makoto._

_Makoto and I did start as friends first, but of us felt so alone in our relationship that we started spending time together. Even though we felt that way, we both know that both of you were following your own dreams, that's why we never told you about how we were feeling._

_In fact when we first got together, we couldn't help but feel so much regret on doing it. We did stop seeing each other for about a month, but we couldn't do it. We had to see each other and that's how everything started._

_Sadly it wasn't hard for us to meet since you were always away. But we never did it in our own house; we always met on hotels or any other place._

_So this is a goodbye Rin, and once again I'm sorry for doing this to you. I know what I did is wrong, and I don't hope that you forgive me. What I do hope is that you find someone much better that I was._

_Someone that would always love you and would never betray you. I did love you a lot Rin, but now I found a new love so I hope you can find it too._

_Sousuke Y._

Rin couldn't stop crying as he read that note over and over again. Each word ripping his heart apart. He couldn't even imagine how Haru must be feeling right now. All he could feel were anger and resentment for what Sousuke and Makoto did to him.

He wanted to scream and throw everything away, but he knows that wouldn't help him with anything. He almost wanted to call Haru, but he knows that he needed his own space. Both of them do.

He still couldn't believe that Sousuke even told him that he loves him when right now he is going who knows where with Makoto. Both of them running away from them as they start their supposed 'new life' together.

But in reality he really couldn't hate them. He would never forgive them for what they did to him, but he really can't hate them for it.

By now he couldn't help but think what would have happen if he was awake when Sousuke was leaving him. Would he say the same things he did on the note he left him?

Would he be able to stop him from running away with Makoto?

Many thoughts run through his mind, but none of them had an answer. And it was too late to even think about that, Sousuke was already far away from him, and he was not going to come back.

Maybe...Maybe it was better that he was still sleeping when Sousuke was leaving. He would not be able to bear all the things he might have told him as he left their house.

He wouldn't be able to see the figure of Sousuke as he left him, as he walked away from him to a new life with his new love. It would make it more real that it already is, and seeing Makoto with him would make it much worse.

As h thought of that, he could hear his phone ringing, and he didn't need to guess who it was. Standing up and walking with small and weak footsteps, he pressed the green button and didn't wait for Haru to say something.

"He left me Haru, he doesn't love me anymore. Is this a nightmare? If it is then I want to wake up! "

That was the only thing Rin was able to say before he hang up on Haru. He didn't want to see or hear from anyone right now.

He took a month of vacation, even though his coach didn't think it would be a good idea. More now when the Olympics were really close. But that didn't matter to him anymore, nothing matter after what Sousuke did to him.

Now in the Present, things were somewhat normal for Rin. He was still swimming the same way he did before.

There are times he sees Sousuke when he goes out with his friends. He panics until someone has to calm him down and tell that it's just someone else, that Sousuke is not there anymore. [He still doesn't know if that's a good thing or not.]

His friendship with Haru is still strong, but both of them are still healing from their broken hearts. Sometimes they talk about swimming, and other times they talk about their old lovers.

They don't usually stay long on that subject when it comes up. People still don't know what Makoto and Sousuke did towards them. Usually when they are asked what happen to them, they just tell them that they are not together anymore.

It was hard for both of them to say it, and it still does. But as time passes they get used to it, but the pain of them leaving is still there.

There are still times that Rin wakes up in the morning hoping that Sousuke is there waiting for him to wake up. Holding a mug of coffee and breakfast, or just him laying down next to him and holding him.

Once reality strikes in, everything hurts and he barely has any strength to move or even do something. Because of that he decided to sell the house that both of them created, moving to an apartment where he still can't call home.

But life moves on, and you have to move along with it. That is something Rin came to realized as time passed. If he didn't want to be left behind, then he has to along with it. It doesn't matter how much pain he still has, time would pass and it would not stop for you or anyone else.

**Note:**

**So here is Rin's POV. I hope all of you like it. I might even make another one but in Haru's POV once again. Since I think that it would be better if I don't do the SouMako side of story.**

**Maybe I would do it when they started meeting each other, but I make no promises. But if you guys want me to make it, then I would do it. Anyway thanks for reading so please leave a comment.**


	3. Let's wake up together

Makoto was sitting alone at a café deep in thought. He was supposed to be doing a training regimen for his students, but his mind was somewhere else.

The café that he was at was somewhat quiet; there were barely any people in there. Only a few couples and a group of friends who were giggling for whatever reason.

Letting out a long sigh, he took a drink of his tea. As he drinks his read, he suddenly felt someone brushing their fingers on his neck, making him almost choke on his tea.

Looking up, he wasn't that surprised to see that it was Sousuke that did that. Giving him a glare, he grabbed a napkin and wipes his mouth. Glad that none of it spilled on his paper.

"_Why did you do that?"_ Makoto asked him as he cleared his throat.

"_You were so lost in your thoughts that you didn't hear me calling you. So I had to do something for you to pay attention to me."_ He told him as he gave Makoto a smirk.

Rolling his eyes, he decided to put his stuff away in case another accident happen. With Sousuke here, it was the most probable that was going to happen.

"_So...Why did you want to meet me up?"_ Makoto asked him after he finished putting his work away, and turn to look at Sousuke.

As Makoto asked him that, Sousuke stayed silent for a couple of minutes. He could see that he was trying to think of how to tell him whatever was in his mind.

He was dreading that he was going to tell him that he didn't want them to be together anymore. That was something that scared him the most. And by the looks of it, it was showing on his face. Since Sousuke looked alarmed as he notices the expression he was making.

"_It's not what you think! Hell, it's actually far from that."_

That was all he said as he stayed silent for another minute. Even though Sousuke told him that, Makoto was still nervous. But he didn't say anything and let Sousuke take his time.

"_Man, this is much harder than I thought it was going to be."_

"_What is?"_

Sousuke took a deep breath, and then look at Makoto eye to eye. Making him a little nervous, seeing how serious Sousuke was looking at him.

"_I-I have been thinking about this for a while now. I just didn't know how to tell you at first."_

Sousuke stayed silent for another minute, then he move his hands and gently put them on top of Makoto's who was holding his cup of tea tightly.

"_What I'm trying to tell you is that I want to run away…But I want to run away with you."_

At that, Makoto's eyes got wide as he look at him with a surprised expression on his face. He didn't know how to respond to him, but from the looks at it, Sousuke wasn't waiting for a response as he started talking again.

"_I actually thought about this for about a month ago. When Rin suggested for us to move away, I couldn't help but think of you. I started imagining both of us with our own house. Having two or three cats as pets, and not scared of showing our love towards the world."_

Makoto wasn't going to lie, he also had a few moments where he thought about him and Sousuke living together. Both of them happily together not worrying how their friends are going to react about their relationship.

"_Because of that, I started looking for houses that both of us could start a new life. And just yesterday I found a perfect one for both of us…"_

Sousuke licked his lips nervously as he turn to look at Makoto. He wasn't sure how the other was going to react to this. After all this came out of nowhere, none of them had even talked about them moving away from their lovers.

"_I-I'm actually meeting the owner of the house tomorrow. I know I should have waited for you, but when I saw that house…I knew that I have to buy it, since it's perfect for both of us."_

At that, Makoto was surprised to hear that Sousuke already was planning on buying the house. He could see that he was already in a hurry for both of them to start living together. The only thing that was missing was Makoto's answer.

"_I really can't stand not being without you anymore. Seeing Rin instead of you every time I wake up, or go to sleep makes it much harder for me. I want to be with you Makoto, I need to be with you. And this is the only way we can be together."_

And he could see that Sousuke was getting nervous as he continue staying silent. He was just too surprised to even say something, but he really didn't need to think on his answer.

"_So you what you are trying to say is that you want us to run away? To leave everything behind and start a new life?"_

After all, both of them had lives here. Both of them had their work and friends here. It would be strange if both of them just leave everything behind.

"_Look I know what I'm saying is-"_ Before Sousuke could say something else, he was cut of when he felt Makoto's lips pressing against his.

They stayed like that for a minute, and Makoto pulled away as he gave Sousuke a smile. A smile that expressed all the love and affection between them, and no one else.

"_I would love to run away with you. I also think the same thing as you. I can't go another day without waking up next to you. There are many times I almost call Haru by your name."_

He never actually says it, but there were times he was really close on doing it. It was a good thing Haru never catch up to what he was going to say.

"_If running away means leaving behind everything, then I would happily accept it. Since I know I would go crazy if I go one more day without you."_

At that, another kissed was share. Not caring that someone might see them and judge them.

Since right now what is more important for both of them was the start of their new love. A new life with no regrets.

Through the whole drive towards Makoto and Haru's house, both of them were holding hands. None of them say anything, both of them slowly realizing that this would be the last time they had to meet each other in secret.

No one would judge them when they see them together on a date or just holding hands.

When they arrived, both of them got out of Sousuke's car as they slowly walked towards the porch. One of the main reasons why they were holding hands without a care is that Haru was not at home. So no one was going to see them.

Sousuke look at Makoto and notice all the different emotions that were reflected on his eyes. He was worried that maybe Makoto was starting to regret accepting his offer. That maybe he realized that he still loves Haru much more than him.

"_Are you going to regret doing this with me?"_ Sousuke couldn't help but ask him.

"_I do."_ It was the only thing Makoto said. Noticing the pain flashing through Sousuke's eyes as he says that to him.

Then Makoto gave him a small smile, and move to hold his hand. He raised it up to his lips and gave it a quick kiss.

When Sousuke looked at Makoto's eyes, instead of seeing anger or guilt, he only saw love and affection. And it was directed towards him, and only him.

"_What I'm trying to say is that I regret not doing this sooner. I can't wait for us to start out new life together."_

Then Sousuke wrapped his arms around Makoto as the other rest his head against his chest. He could feel how fast his heart is beating. Knowing that it was him that causes that reaction out of him.

Feeling fingers brushing against his chin, he looked up at him. Before he could react, he felt lips brushing against his own before pressing softly against his. It was so soft and tender, almost like their first kiss. Though this time, there was no awkwardness involved.

Melting into the kiss, Makoto wrapped his arms around his neck and slowly kissed him back. The kiss was soft and warm, with promises of something more.

"_I'll come later to pick you up."_

"_I would wait for you here." _With that, he received another kiss from his lover.

**Note:**

**So here is somewhat a prequel with a lot of SouMako in it. I really wanted to make it when their affair started, but I decided to leave it like that and make it when they decided to run away with each other.**

**I'm planning on making another part for this story, but sadly it would be the last one. I really enjoyed making this story, and I would make more, but with no angst. Well hopefully.**

**Anyway, if you enjoy this story please leave a comment**.


	4. Wake Up

Five long years have passed since Makoto and Sousuke left them. They still have scars about it, but by now it didn't hurt as much as before.

But after that, neither of them was in a relationship. Even though they were betrayed, both of them knew that they couldn't love anyone else. They still love them with all their heart, and each time they try to find someone new, they would start thinking about them.

Even after all that, both of them had a small hope that their lovers were not together anymore. That even though they broke up they decided not to come back, both of them ashamed from their actions.

It was a thought both of them live by, even though they feel stupid for even thinking that.

But now, they didn't have to worry about that. Soon all the pain they still had would be gone. Even though they didn't want it this way, at least to them it was better than still feeling the scars of a broken heart.

"_**Good evening, I'm _ reporting the news for Channel _. Earlier this day, we had the misfortune to hear that Japan's Olympic swimmers were found injured after a car accident. Both of them are identified as Matsuoka Rin, and the Nanase Haruka."**_

"_**Right now we don't know the circumstances of the accident; the officers are speculating that maybe Matsuoka Rin, who was driving, was maybe drunk-"**_

In a house very far from Tokyo, a man was sitting alone at his home. He was staring at the TV with a blank expression, clearly not believing what he was seeing at the news.

His teal eyes were wide, not knowing how to even react to that. Turning off the TV, Sousuke sat there just staring at the screen.

His heart broke hearing that Rin was dead; he couldn't believe that he was just in an accident. That right now he was dead.

Now with the TV turned off, the house felt very quiet. The only noise that could be heard was the soft pitter patter of the rain hitting the windows. Even the cat that was on his lap was sleeping peacefully, not making any sound.

As he was starting to feel lonely, he heard noises outside the door. It was long before the door was burst open and two people coming inside.

"_Daddy! We are home!"_

A soft voice was heard with a small giggle coming after. He didn't have time to stand up when the little girl came running towards him and tackle him. It was a good the cat got off his lap when his daughter got inside the house.

"_You're soaking wet, Ritsu."_

Sousuke said as he ruffles his daughter's hair and then kissed her forehead. Making the little girl giggle and hug him tighter.

"_That's because it's raining hard daddy. We had to run towards the car, and then back home."_

"_Let's hope you don't get sick, by the way...Where's mommy?"_

"_Mommy is brining the groceries, and mommy told me to run inside so I don't get wet and then get sick."_

At that, Sousuke shook his head. _"Mommy loves worrying about other first. Anyway go get change and I would help mommy bring the groceries inside."_

"_Kay daddy!"_

At that, Ritsu started skipping and heading towards her room so she could change. Close behind her, the cat was following her.

When Sousuke got outside, he started walking towards the car that was park inside and smile as he saw his lover trying to hold the groceries bags.

"_Need help mommy?"_

He couldn't help but laugh when he saw his lover jumping out of surprise. He would never get tired of doing that.

"_Can you stop saying that?"_

"_Why? It totally fits you. You don't care when Rit-chan calls you that."_

"_That's because it sounds dirty when you say it."_

Sousuke didn't say anything else, and move closer to grab a few bags that were still in the trunk of the car.

"_So did you watch the news?"_

"_Yeah I did, how did you know about it?"_

"_At the store, they started showing it. And people started talking about it."_

"_So what are you going to do Makoto?"_

At that, Makoto stay quiet. Not saying anything at first, and then turn to look at Sousuke.

"_I don't know, actually my parents called me to ask what I was going to do. I didn't know what to tell them."_

A few months after he ran away with Sousuke, Makoto finally gather strength to call his family and tell them what he did.

They were clearly unhappy, since he knew how much his family love Haruka. They didn't speak to him for about five months, and he didn't blame them. Until one day his dad called him and ask him to visit them, but with Sousuke.

It was easy to notice that both of them were nervous. Not really knowing what to expect when they finally arrive to the Tachibana Residence.

It was not a surprise that both of them were not greeted with a warm welcome. Both parents were still polite, but didn't show the love they always did when they would come to visit.

Both of them were told to go to the living room. Which they did without saying anything. Both of them sat together, just across from Makoto's parents. They stayed silent for a couple of minutes, until finally his parents ask them why they betrayed Haruka and Rin.

That's when Makoto started explaining everything towards his parents. Saying how both he and Sousuke were just friends first. Once they started spending more time together, their feelings started to grow.

He told them that they did try to stop. But it was too late for them, and their feelings were already strong and they couldn't be without each other.

Once Makoto was done explain, both parents stayed silent as they tried to process what their son just told them. Sousuke was silent, as he grabbed Makoto's hand and gave it a small squeeze.

A few minutes later passed, when Makoto's mother sighed and shook her head.

"_I'm not going to say that what both of you did was right. From what we seen or hear, we can see how much both of you love each other."_

"_It's going to take us a long time for us to get used to this. But we are not going to make you stop this relationship."_

That was the last thing that they were told, before both of Makoto's parents gave them a hug. They were offered to stay and have dinner with them, but they decline their offer.

True to their words, both Makoto's parents and siblings took time to finally get used to Sousuke. They did treat him with respect, but it was still hard for them to see him as Makoto's boyfriend.

Finally they warmed up to him, and treat him as their family. Especially when they heard that they were planning on getting married and have a child.

Now back in the present, both Makoto and Sousuke finally got inside their house. Putting the groceries away and now were in the dining room having tea.

"_I told them that I couldn't go and see him. I know that Haruka and Rin must be dying right now...But I can't go and see them."_

"_Dying? I thought they died at the impact."_

"_No, no. They still survived, but both of them are in critical condition. They are saying that they might not survive."_

Both of them stayed silent, just staring at each other as they thought about this. Many things were going through their mind, when suddenly their daughter came and ran towards her parents.

"_Daddy! Papa! Why are both of you here?" _

She asked as she giggled once Sousuke picked her up and put her on his lap. Makoto smile at both of them, as he drank his tea.

"_We are just drinking tea. Since we're still cold from being out in the rain."_

"_Then both daddy and papa should take a bath!"_

"_We are going to take one later. Now it's time for the princess to go to sleep."_

"Aww daddy!"

Ritsu pouted, as Sousuke grabbed her and carried her towards her room. Makoto was following his husband and daughter, and he could hear Ritsu say that she wanted her papa to sing her a lullaby so she could go sleep_._

Meanwhile at a hospital at Tokyo, two figures were in a bed silent. Both of their breathing was shallow, and they could barely feel their body as they try to move.

Their room was silent; the only noise that was heard was of the monitor beeping. Showing both of the patients heart beat.

No one was there to check on them. Occasionally a nurse would come to check on them, and then leave them alone.

Seconds passed, soon seconds turn to minutes, and minutes turn to hours. No one came to visit them, the two people there were hoping for were not there.

As Rin woke up again, feeling exhausted and just wanting to go to sleep again. He was surprise to see a figure standing so close to him. Trying to see who it was, if he could speak, he would have screamed when he saw who it was.

He made a small wheezing sound, trying to speak. But he stopped once the other figure brushed his fingers against his cheek.

"_It's alright Rin, I'm here now. Everything is going to be okay now."_

Rin was not sure how Sousuke even got there. He was sure that it was late now but knowing him, he must have sneak inside. Thinking that, it made him feel happy.

"_We'll go out swimming once we get out of the hospital. Just like we used to do it when we were young."_

Rin wanted to speak, wanted to tell everything he was feeling. Asking why he was here? Where was Makoto? If Makoto was also with Haruka right now?

Meanwhile, in the other room something similar was happening. Haruka was in the verge of crying as he saw Makoto standing right next to him.

He kept telling him the same things he did when they were together, even way back.

Haruka wanted to hold him, to kiss him. But being in this state, it was impossible to do so. The only thing Makoto was doing was brushing his hair, or just standing there. He wanted to other to be closer to him.

Though, just knowing that Makoto was there made everything better. Having him there with him was just enough for him.

But then, both Rin and Haru's eyes started drooping. Now they didn't want to go to sleep, not when their lovers were in the same room.

When they heard the soft murmur of them saying, _"Just go to sleep, I'll be here when you wake up." _It made them close their eyes slowly.

Their breathing started getting shallower, and their heart monitor was beating erratically. But they didn't pay attention to that. The last thing they felt was their lovers kissing them, and both of them murmuring their names.

"_Sousuke…"_

"_Makoto…"_

Back at the Yamazaki-Tachibana residence, both of them were laying in bed together when one of them shivered as if a cold gust of wind hit him.

"_Sousuke? Are you alright?"_

"_Huh? Oh yeah, I just felt like someone was calling me."_

"_Mmm, I actually felt the same thing"_

"_Well it must be nothing just go back to sleep, tomorrow we have a long day."_

With that being said, Sousuke kissed his husband again and hugged him once again.

"_Mmm, 'kay...Love you..."_

"_Love you too."_

Both lovers hugged each other again, both of them falling in a peaceful slumber. Not knowing what just happen right at that moment.

**THE END**

**Note:**

**So here is the end of my **_**Don't wake me up**_** series. I never thought people were going to like it, and I'm so happy that I started writing again. So now I'm planning on trying to write more fluffy stuff.**

**Also I got this idea thanks to someone that reviews my story. I just gave it a few changes but I like how it ended.**

**Anyway thanks for liking this story, so please leave a comment.**


End file.
